Bryce and Chloe
|next = }} Bryce and Chloe is the eleventh episode of the second season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. This episode focuses on Bryce Walker's and Chlöe Rice's testimonies. Synopsis Chaos erupts at school in the aftermath of Bryce's testimony. Jessica tells Chlöe about the clubhouse. Alex's memories come rushing back. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Bryce remembers how he met Hannah at a football game. Nora and Barry Walker are fussing over Bryce as he gets ready to testify. At Monet's, Clay and Justin show Jessica the pictures of Chlöe and Nina that they found. Jessica tells them that those pictures don't belong to them and leaves with Nina's Polaroid. Alex helps Mrs. Baker clean up her store. He asks her if he can come to court with her today and she says okay. Clay asks Hannah why she has a Polaroid. Hannah tells him that she told him her truth but he doesn't believe her. That he's always choosing to believe someone else. Jessica gives Nina the Polaroid picture. Nina says that this isn't proof of what happened and that if it were then maybe she'd be dealing with her issues better. Nina tells Jessica that she cheated on her boyfriend with Michael. Bryce is on the witness stand lying about his and Hannah's relationship, much to Olivia's despise. Tyler gets white goo shot at him because someone learned about what happened at the movie theater. Coach Rick tries to blackmail Zach into coming back to the baseball team by using how he helped him when his father died against him. Zach tells him he quits the team because Coach Rick could've stopped all this years ago. Tony is pissed because Bryce lied but Clay isn't so sure that he did. Alex says that they can't tell Jessica what they heard but Clay says they have to because they need Chlöe. Jessica goes to talk to Chlöe in the library. Jessica asks her why she crossed out all of the graffiti in the bathroom. Chlöe says that she wanted to protect her. Jessica asks her if she remembers going to the Clubhouse and pulls out the polaroids for her to see. Jessica learns that the pictures that were put up in the classroom were put up by Chlöe. Chlöe says she wanted to believe that the rumors about Jessica were true. Chlöe can't believe that she was lied to and Jessica asks if she wants to do something about it. Clay has a frustrating conversation with Hannah trying to get her to say that what Bryce said wasn't true. Instead, she begins to recite the beginning monologue of tape 12. Justin walks in and finds Clay curled up on the bed. Clay says that he can't do this but Justin tells him that Chlöe is going to meet with the lawyers. Chlöe, Jessica, and Olivia meet with the lawyer about Chlöe testifying. Jessica tells her that they'll have her back if she does testify. Mackenzie tries to talk to Tyler and apologize because she told one friend about what happened at the movies. Bryce walks into applause. Cyrus says that he wishes he could end those guys and Tyler says let's do it. Instead of saying yes, Cyrus makes fun of Tyler and says that he wouldn't want him to get a bloody nose again. Justin goes up to Bryce in the hall and tells him that he's a liar. Bryce asks him if he wants to fight and Justin throws the first punch. However, Monty restrains Justin, allowing Bryce to beat him. Tony pulls Monty away and though he tries to remain calm, punches Monty when he's called a faggot. Cyrus and the outcasts then proceed to run in and join the fight. Clay tries to restrain Bryce, though he is easily knocked down. Scott then restrains Clay to get him away from the fight. Zach then runs in and tackles Bryce off of Justin, punching him repeatedly. However, Monty starts to attack Zach, causing Alex to have a flashback to his own fight with Monty. Alex then walks in and hits Monty with his cane, knocking him down. Mr. Porter and Coach Rick come to help break it up but when Mr. Porter accidentally hits Coach Rick, they begin to fight too. Finally, Courtney pulls the fire alarm and everyone clears out. Clay, Tony, and Justin talk their way out of detention and go to head to court. But when they get to Clay's car they see that someone's broken in and taken the box of polaroids. Chlöe testifies for the Bakers but instead of telling the truth she lies and says that having sex with Bryce was consensual. Clay sits in the courtroom upset about what happened so Tyler takes him shooting. The police get called and they make a break for it. Mr. Porter and Mrs. Baker go to the Clubhouse with the police but they find just a normal shed. Mrs. Walker has a talk with Bryce and Bryce reveals that he did rape Hannah. Mrs. Walker slaps him and tells him that he's brought shame to this family. Alex gets a package delivered to the Baker's store. Justin and Jessica talk about Chlöe not testifying. Justin says that he wishes that he could fix what happened and that he could do that by letting him testify. Clay calls Justin and leaves a message as he walks towards Bryce's house with the gun. Alex opens the package he received and sees that it's a gun for the bullet he got earlier. This causes Alex to remember what happened which is that he and Montgomery could've interrupted Bryce raping Hannah, unfortunately Alex only heard sounds and wasn't aware, however Montgomery saw and heard Bryce and Hannah, but refused to do anything telling Alex it was just Bryce and some girl. Clay walks up to Bryce's house while Hannah is describing her rape taking place on the B side of Tape 6, this is the first time we hear more from what is on the tape, as it wasn't fully described in Tape 6, Side B, Justin arrives as Clay reaches Bryce's driveway. Justin tries to stop Clay from shooting Bryce by telling him that he's going to testify. Hannah keeps talking and all Clay wants is for her to stop so he puts the gun to his head because she is in his head. Bryce comes out of the house and sees what's going on. Clay slowly pulls the gun away from his head as he stares at Bryce. Cast Main *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker (hallucination) *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Brian d'Arcy James as Andrew Baker *Derek Luke as Kevin Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Recurring Guest *Chelsea Alden as Mackenzie *Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen *Cindy Cheung as Karen Dempsey *Wilson Cruz as Dennis Vasquez *Tommy Dorfman as Ryan Shaver *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz *Ben Lawson as Rick Wlodimierz *Samantha Logan as Nina Jones *Allison Miller as Sonya Struhl *Brenda Strong as Nora Walker *Jake Weber as Barry Walker *Anne Winters as Chlöe Rice Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-001-Flying-Tigers-footbal-game.png|Liberty Tigers Football Game S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-002-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce playing football S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-003-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach playing football S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-004-Scott-Bryce-Monty.png|Scott and Monty carrying Bryce on their shoulders S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-005-George-Zach-Karen.png|Zach and his parents S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-006-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-006-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah approaching Bryce at a football game S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-007-Bryce-And-Hannah.png|Bryce and Hannah S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-008-Barry-Bryce-Nora.png|Bryce and his parents talking before his testimony S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-009-Barry-Walker.png|Barry Walker S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-010-Justin-And-Clay.png|Justin and Clay S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-011-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica looking at a Polaroid S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-012-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-013-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-014-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-015-Hallucination-Hannah-and-Clay.png|Hallucination Hannah and Clay talking at Monet's S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-016-Hallucination-Hannah.png|Hallucation Hannah S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-017-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-018-Nina's-Polaroid.png|The Polaroid of Nina S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-019-Nina-And-Jessica.png|Nina and Jessica talking in the locker room. S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-020-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-021-Nina-Jones.png|Nina Jones S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-022-Sonya-Struhl.png|Sonya Struhl S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-023-Clay-And-Tony.png|Clay and Tony S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-024-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah in a fake flashback S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-025-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce in a fake flashback S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-026-Hannah-And-Bryce-Kissing.png|Hannah and Bryce kissing in a fake flashback S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-027-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-028-Dennis-And-Olivia.png|Olivia Baker S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-029-Chlöe-Rice.png|Chlöe Rice S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-030-Bryce-And-Hannah.png|Bryce and Hannah in a fake flashback S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-031-Chlöe-Nora-Barry.png|Chlöe and Bryce's parents S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-032-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah in the clubhouse in a fake flashback S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-033-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce taking a picture of Hannah in a fake flashback S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-034-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah and Bryce in a fake flashback S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-035-Hallucination-Hannah-and-Clay.png|Hallucination Hannah whispering in Clay's ear S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-036-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce testifying S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-037-Clay-Tony-Alex-Justin.png|Clay, Tony, Alex and Justin listening to Bryce's testimony S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-038-Chlöe-Rice.png|Chlöe Rice S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-039-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-040-Cyrus-And-Tyler.png|Cyrus and Tyler S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-041-Rick-Wlodimierz.png|Coach Rick S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-042-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-043-Dennis-Vasquez.png|Dennis Vasquez S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-044-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce testifying S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-045-Tony-Clay-Alex-Justin.png|Tony, Clay, Alex and Justin after Bryce's testimony S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-046-Hallucination-Hannah.png|Hallucination Hannah standing in the middle of Bryce and his friends S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-047-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-048-Rick-Wlodimierz.png|Coach Rick S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-049-Chlöe-And-Jessica.png|Chlöe and Jessica S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-050-Chlöe-Looking-At-Polaroids.png|Chlöe looking at her Polaroids S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-051-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-052-Hallucination-Hannah.png|Hallucination Hannah S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-053-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-054-Justin-And-Clay.png|Justin trying to comfort Clay S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-055-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-056-Chlöe-And-Her-Mom.png|Chlöe and her mom S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-056-Chlöe's-Mom-Chlöe-Jessica-Olivia-Dennis.png|Olivia and Dennis meet with Chlöe about testifying S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-057-Mackanzie.png|Mackenzie S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-058-Tyler-Cyrus-Outcasts.png|Tyler, Cyrus and the outcasts S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-059-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler Down S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-060-Tony-Clay-Justin.png|Tony, Clay and Justin S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-061-Justin-And-Bryce.png|Justin confronts Bryce S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-062-School-Fight.png|The school fight S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-063-Monty-And-Alex.png|Flashback of Monty and Alex S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-064-Ryan-And-Courtney.png|Ryan and Courtney watching the fight S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-065-Detention.png|The detention class S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-066-Coach-Patrick.png|Coach Patrick sleeping S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-067-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay finds out the Polaroids are stolen S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-068-Chlöe-Rice.png|Chlöe sees Bryce in court S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-069-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce sees Chlöe in court S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-070-Nora-And-Barry.png|Nora and Barry S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-071-Chlöe-Rice.png|Chloë testifying S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-072-Alex-Jessica-Clay.png|Alex comforting Jessica S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-073-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-074-Olivia-And-Dennis.png|Olivia and Dennis after Chlöe testimony S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-075-Clay-and-Hallucination-Hannah.png|Clay sits upset in the courtroom S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-076-Tyler-And-Clay.png|Tyler comes to sit next to Clay S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-077-Clay-And-Tyler.png|Clay and Tyler shooting S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-078-Hallucination-Hannah-and-Clay.png|Hallucination Hannah talking in Clay's ear S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-079-Olivia-And-Kevin.png|Olivia, Kevin and the police in the clubhouse S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-080-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-081-Nora-Walker.png|Nora confronting her son S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-082-Alex-Standall.png|Alex noticing a package for him in the Baker's store S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-083-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-084-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-085-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler Down S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-086-Alex-Standall.png|Alex receiving a gun S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-087-Monty's-Note.png|Monty's note to Alex S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-088-Monty-And-Alex.png|Flashback of Monty and Alex S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-089-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-090-Clay-and-Hallucination-Hannah.png|Hallucination Hannah describing her rape to Clay S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-091-Clay-Hallucination-Hannah-Justin.png|Clay pointing a gun at Justin S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-092-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-093-Hallucination-Hannah.png|Hallucination Hannah S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-094-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay pointing a gun to his head and noticing Bryce S02E11-Bryce-And-Chloe-095-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes